


why wait until the middle of a cold dark night?

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Diggle have lunch together. Sometimes they even eat food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why wait until the middle of a cold dark night?

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "afternoon delight"

Even if it's primarily necessity - oftentimes at night they're both too tired to do anything but sleep - Felicity still finds its exciting to sneak off in the middle of the day with John. They say they're going for lunch; sometimes they do sit down and eat food. 

More often than not, they don't. 

Instead time stolen from their nights they take during the day, spending their lunch hours tangled up in the sheets - if they make it to a bed - and each other. 

The memory of his hands on her skin is all she needs to get through the day. 


End file.
